


[Fanart] Library Memories

by lettersbyelise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Studying, come-hither Harry, left-handed Draco (because a friend of mine pointed it out to me when seeing this art!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Harry and Draco are supposed to be studying in the Hogwarts Library.Well...Dracois.Because what Harry is isbloody distracting.Based on the ficOur Memories





	[Fanart] Library Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snortinglaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859774) by [Snortinglaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter). 



> Dear SnortingLaughter,  
> A while back, you stopped by to chat with me and tell me how much you loved one of my Drarry arts and how it made you think of a Wireless scene you were writing. I had just started drawing for the fandom and your support and squeeing at me was so wonderful and encouraging!  
> This is what your library scene looks like in my mind. I hope you like <3
> 
> Thank you MaesterChill for helping me with the title. And as usual, a huge THANK YOU to the mods for their patience, support and hard work. You rock!

[ ](Link%20to%20Art%20Post)

 

[ ](Link%20to%20Art%20Post)

 

_Potter had given up rather quickly. After thumping his head against the desk a couple of times, he rested his chin on the wooden surface and settled on watching Draco across him. Draco kept adding notes to his parchment —that should be at least three feet long— and consulted the_ Moste Potente Potions _book every now and then._

_“We’ve been working too hard,” Potter whispered, making Draco look up, bewildered. “We need to relax.”_

_“We?” he hissed. “Potter, you only have an inch so far.”_

_Potter seemed to be amused for some reason. He leaned back on his chair, managing to look like he didn't give a crap about correct posture, and smirked. His hair was rumpled like he'd just gotten off of a broom; Merlin, he looked so fucking good._

_“I can do much more than an inch, Malfoy.” Potter winked._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
